The tall grass!
by rogue dark beast
Summary: the new trainer purple wants to go out in the tall grass without a pokemon but professor oak refuses to let this happen.
1. Chapter 1

The tall grass!

Hi people I finally decided to show up again. I am really sorry I haven't been keeping up with my naruto/inuyasha story I realize some of you probably want to see how that's going to turn out, but I probably wont be updating for a few more weeks. Anyway this latest story is rated T, and its funny because I said so and if you don't like it too bad deal with it.

"My name is purple, and I am the newest pokemon trainer born, and raised in pallet town and I shall become a pokemon master! There is just one problem though... there's no more pokemon left!" cried purple in a saddening voice.

" Blue and red had already chosen their pokemon and professor oak did something with the last one, but if I spoke of it this story would be rated M!" complained purple.

"So now I only have one option left, I must go out into the tall grass and capture my own pokemon" screamed purple as he ran out into the tall grass.

Purple was only about 15 steps out of town when professor oak saw what he was doing and shot him with his rifle.

"stay the fuck out of the tall grass you worthless son of a bitch!" yelled professor oak getting ready to fire again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" cried purple.

"Whats wrong with me is little fags like you always thinking they can go in the tall grass and nothing is going to happen! Well guess what this is the real world and in the real world if you walk in tall grass wild pokemon are going to pop up out of no where and kick your ass!" yelled oak.

"You know what go fuck yourself i'll be back!" screamed purple as he walked away throwing the finger at oak.

This little argument may not have seemed like much to begin with , but little did anyone know this would began an epic tale of love, truth, justice, power, and the right to walk in the tall grass without a pokemon. Too bad none of you get to find out anymore until chapter two. See you guys next time. Also feel free to comment and tell me if you would like to see any other characters added to this or what improvements this story needs.


	2. Chapter 2

The tall grass!

That's right people I actually showed up again when I said I returned. Bet your all happy about that …. (if you know whats good for you then you better be happy about it)

When we had last left purple he was determined to get in to the tall grass without a pokemon despite professor oaks refusal. Lets see if things are getting worse shall we?

" I am determined now! I will get in the tall grass without a pokemon, and if professor oak doesn't like it then he can just go suck it!" proclaimed purple

"only problem is I have absolutely no idea how I am going to do this leaving me with one option" said purple as he took out a blade from under his bed and charged outside

" I shall go into that tall grass and no one can get in my way!" screamed purple as he charged at oak and sliced off his head with the blade

" that was easier than I thought" said purple awkwardly

" I guess I can... what the fuck!" screamed purple as he fell to the floor watching professor oaks head float off the ground and back on his body.

"So that's how you want to play eh?" professor oak said as he struck an odd pose.

"Oak what are you going to do...?" said purple cautiously.

"burn in hell bitch! Ragnas rekotus rekoraz!" screamed professor oak as a huge fire ball fell from the sky and quickly approached purple.

"... hell no!" purple ran dodged the attack at the last second causing it to land on a 8 year old girls with oversized jugs wearing a T-shirt that is obviously way too small for her.

"... who was that" questioned purple.

" I think that was your now Ex female lead" Replied oak.

"Ok next question …. what the fuck was that shit!" Screamed purple. "when the hell have you ever seen any human do that in pokemon when!" Yelled purple who was both confused, and enraged.

" Oh your one to talk you little faggot you came at me with a blade!" screamed oak.

" You suck!" yelled purple as he stabbed the blade in oaks nuts causing him to fall to his knees.

"dam you!" said oak barley being able to speak.

Will purple now be able to enter the tall grass, or will oak manage to stop him even though he just got stabbed in the nuts? Find out next time on chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

The tall grass!

Woot I am on a roll this week! Here's chapter 3 enjoy people!

Previously on "The tall grass!" purple stabbed professor oak in the nuts, and now the path is wide open for anyone to enter through will purple succeed, and enter the tall grass? Will professor oak have a way to stop purple? Lets find...

" Its the second one its the second one!" yelled professor oak rudely interrupting my narration!

"what you actually have a plan for this!" said purple in shock.

"yes oh yes I do!" said oak with an evil smile.

"and what plan would that be exactly"replied purple.

"hehehehe I'll show you!" screamed oak as he took out his cell phone and dialed up a number while purple was looking in anticipation

"what could he possibly be..." purple started off as he got cut off

"hello is this Gay Faggot the Justin Bieber equivalent of the pokemon world? …... Yes its me oak I have a request for you." oak said with that same evil smile on his face.

"oh my god he wouldn't dare..." stated as the Gay Faggot jet arrived in pallet town and a horrible voice could be heard over the microphone making a sad, pathetic, and futile effort to sing a song that was obviously not written by him, and showed absolutely no originality what so ever.

"Oak you bastard!" screamed purple as he ran back into his house

ending of day one.

Beginning of day two.

Purple is sitting inside his house when all of a sudden an averaged sized tanned male with no eye balls and long flowing hair busted into purples house through his window.

"who the hell are you!" screamed purple.

" I am Stone this stories Brock" replied stone

"really stone that's the name the writer of this has all day to come up with a name and the best he can do is stone!" yelled purple

That son of a bitch …. anyway …... how will purple be able to deal with oaks secret weapon the Gay Faggot! How will Stone be able to help him. Will Oak be able to keep his nuts! Will I find a new female lead! Find out all this and more in chapter 4.


End file.
